The One and Only
by Zexal Jade
Summary: Pasti akan selalu ada yang lebih mengerikan dan berbahaya dari sang raja iblis itu sendiri. / Oneshoot / BL / WonKyu / Siwon x Kyuhyun / Super Junior


**Title: The One and Only**

**Cast: **

**\- Choi Siwon**

**\- Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**Warning: Might be OOC, AU, BL, Typo(s), and etc**

**Disclaimer: They belongs to God and themselves**

**Summary: ****Pasti akan selalu ada yang lebih mengerikan dan berbahaya dari sang raja iblis itu sendiri.**

* * *

Choi Siwon.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tak kenal namanya. Orang awam mengetahuinya sebagai raja bisnis dengan puluhan perusahaan yang bergerak dihampir semua bidang, ada dibawah perintahnya. Apa pun yang ia inginkan, hanya dengan jentikan jari, bisa ia beli. Namun, didunia bawah, ia dikenal sebagai ketua mafia paling kejam. Salah satu kesuksesannya didunia bisnis, tentu saja dengan cara menyingkirkan siapapun yang menjadi penghalangnya. Hampir semua orang takut padanya.

Banyak yang mencoba memuaskan keinginannya. Banyak juga diantaranya yang ingin sekali bisa berada disisinya, baik wanita maupun pria. Tak ada satu pun yang berani membuat dirinya marah, sekecil apapun penyebabnya. Perintahnya mutlak dijalankan, sekalipun itu menghilangkan nyawa dari satu generasi. Tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa mengubah pemikirannya, dan tidak satu pun yang dapat menolak perintahnya.

"Siwonnie, kau baik – baik saja?"

Tetapi, dari semua itu, hanya ada satu pengecualian. Satu – satunya yang mendapatkan segala kelembutan, perhatian, perlindungan, dan bahkan 'cinta' dari seorang Choi Siwon.

"Tentu, Baby. Aku baik – baik saja, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena tampaknya kau sedang kesal"

"Apakah sangat terlihat?"

"Yup! Wajah mu jadi banyak kerutannya, kau terlihat tua"

Cho Kyuhyun, atau lebih tepatnya sekarang bernama Choi Kyuhyun, saat ini sedang terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi yang lebih tua karena tampak semakin merengut kesal. Pemuda manis yang dinikahinya lima tahun lalu, satu – satunya orang yang menjadi pengecualian untuk pria itu.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk menghiburku?"

"Tentu saja, apapun untuk Siwonnie ku~"

Pemuda itu tersenyum riang lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pria tampan, yang saat ini tengah duduk disebuah single sofa yang terletak ditengah ruangan tersebut. Tubuhnya ia gerakkan, dengan menggoda dan terkesan 'nakal'. Skinny jeans putih yang ia kenakan, melekat pas dikaki jenjangnya, memperlihatkan bokongnya yang tampak cukup montok untuk ukuran seorang laki – laki. Dua kancing teratas kemeja baby blue yang dikenakannya, tampak dibiarkan terbuka, mengekspos leher jenjang seputih susu miliknya.

Choi Kyuhyun, begitu manis dan memabukkan, namun berbahaya. Sebelum menjadi istri dari seorang Choi Siwon, ia adalah hacker terbaik yang dimiliki grup mafia pria tersebut. Wajah manis bak malaikat miliknya, mampu menipu siapapun yang melihat. Tubuhnya yang bergerak seduktif, memabukkan siapapun yang memandang. Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang berani untuk mencicipinya. Seperti wine yang beracun. Manis, namun sedikit saja mencoba, berarti kematian untuk sang pencicip.

Karena, Kyuhyun hanyalah milik Siwon, dan Siwon tidak akan pernah berbagi atau membiarkan siapapun berani menyentuh, apalagi mengusik miliknya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang menjadi pengecualian untuk segala aturan maupun perintah dari pria itu. Sejak pertama kali ia mengetahui pemuda manis itu, ia jatuh hati. Saat itu, Siwon berencana meledakkan beberapa bom dirumah seorang guru besar pemilik salah satu universitas ternama dan beberapa sekolah yang tersebar di negara tersebut. Rumah keluarga Cho adalah sasarannya, karena Tuan Besar Cho yang tidak mengindahkan peringatannya.

Siwon sudah berkali – kali meminta agar pria tua itu menjual salah satu tanah dimana sekolah pria bermarga Cho itu didirikan. Namun, tetap saja penolakan yang ia dapat. Akhirnya, Siwon memilih untuk mengambil tanah tersebut secara paksa. Ia memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengirim lima paket berisi bom, yang nantinya akan diaktifkan dengan kendali jarak jauh. Tepat sebelum kelima bom tersebut dibawa kurirnya, paket tersebut meledak sendiri dan menewaskan hampir 30 orang dari anak buahnya. Sistem kendali jarak jauh untuk bom tersebut, berhasil diretas oleh seseorang.

Namun, hacker yang berani meretas itu, sengaja meninggalkan pesan agar Siwon tidak mengganggu keluarganya. Hacker yang berhasil meretas segala sistem informasinya itu, baik dari luar maupun dalam, tidak lain adalah anak bungsu keluarga Cho. Awalnya pria itu murka dan merasa terhina, segala hal ia lakukan untuk mencari informasi tentang Kyuhyun. Hingga Siwon bertatap muka dengan pemuda manis tersebut, yang saat itu masih berumur 20 tahun. Kecerdasan pemuda itu, benar – benar membuat ia takjub, dan memilih untuk mengajak pemuda itu bergabung bersama organisasi mafia miliknya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, konyol, namun itulah yang seorang Choi Siwon rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah tidak kesal lagi~"

Pemuda itu duduk diatas pangkuan yang lebih tua, melingkarkan lengannya dileher pria itu, lalu mengecup pipinya. Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, sebelah lengannya ia gunakan untuk menarik pemuda itu agar semakin merapat padanya.

"Hm, mungkin itu karena sekarang kau ada dipangkuan ku. Istri ku yang manis membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah"

"Oh? Menurut mu aku manis?"

"Tentu saja, My Baby Kyu"

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman dalam dan lembut. Siwon bersumpah, ia tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu apapun menyakiti atau membuat pemuda manis ini sedih. Karena Kyuhyun, akan selalu ada dalam perlindungan dan lingkupan cinta kasih seorang Choi Siwon.

Semua orang yang mengenal dan bekerja dibawah Choi Siwon tahu akan hal itu. Mereka semua dapat melihat dengan jelas senyuman, yang lebih tampak seperti seringai, dilemparkan pada mereka. Terutama bagi siapa saja yang iri akan hubungan keduanya. Mata bulat seperti boneka itu, memandang remeh dan sinis kearah mereka.

Pasti akan selalu ada yang lebih mengerikan dan berbahaya dari sang raja iblis itu sendiri. Ada yang lebih mereka takuti daripada seorang Choi Siwon. Orang yang mereka takuti itu adalah orang yang saat ini menggenggam kepercayaan penuh serta seluruh hati dari atasan mereka tersebut.

"Tapi, mereka tidak bilang begitu. Mereka bilang pada ku, kalau aku hanyalah seorang pelacur kotor yang seharusnya tidak pantas menjadi istri mu"

Sekilas, pandangan pemuda itu beralih pada kelima orang yang saat ini sedang berlutut dengan tangan diikat kebelakang dan mulut yang tertutup lakban. Semua yang ada disana, kecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun, ikut memandang kelima orang tersebut dengan pandangan datar. Sedangkan kelima orang tadi, yang terdiri dari tiga orang wanita dan dua orang pria, menatap kearahnya dengan wajah yang dibasahi air mata dan ketakutan jelas tergambar disana.

"Hm… Seorang pelacur kotor"

Siwon tetap memasang senyumannya setelah mengulang hinaan yang dilemparkan pada pemuda manis itu. Ia memberikan kecupan kecil pada leher jenjang didepannya itu, sebelum meletakkan dagunya diatas salah satu pundak Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin My Baby Kyu yang manis dan cerdas ini adalah seorang pelacur kotor? Suara merdu mu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan suara murahan pelacur diluar sana. Tapi, bukannya kau memang pelacur, Baby? Pelacur pribadi ku yang legal dengan hukum~"

"Yak! Kau tahu kalau bukan itu yang mereka maksud, Siwonnie! Mereka menyakiti perasaan ku…"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya, lalu menunduk. Siwon bisa melihat raut kesal dan sedih diwajah pemuda itu. Pelukan dipinggang pemuda itu semakin ia eratkan, dengan sebelah tangannya, ia gunakan untuk mengangkat wajah manis tersebut.

"Haruskah aku membunuh mereka untuk mu, Baby?"

"Ya! Dengan cara yang paling kejam tentunya, Siwonnie~!"

"Tentu, akan ku lakukan jika itu membuat mu bahagia"

* * *

END

* * *

A/N: Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya nulis lagi huhuhu. Maafkan tulisan author yang gak begitu bagus. Review jika berkenan, hanya sebagai feedback dan penyemangat buat author :") akhir kata, terimakasih sudah mau membaca fanfict ini. Happy Belated Birthday to Our Precious Evil Maknae, Cho Kyuhyun! Oh! Jangan lupa streaming MV 2YA2YAO Super Junior dan support album mereka!


End file.
